The present application relates to electric power conversion, and more particularly to multi-port power converters.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
A new kind of power converter was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,196 entitled “Universal power conversion methods,” which is incorporated by reference into the present application in its entirety. This patent describes a bidirectional (or multidirectional) power converter which pumps power into and out of a link inductor which is shunted by a capacitor.
The switch arrays at the ports are operated to achieve zero-voltage switching by totally isolating the link inductor+capacitor combination at times when its voltage is desired to be changed. (When the inductor+capacitor combination is isolated at such times, the inductor's current will change the voltage of the capacitor, as in a resonant circuit. This can even change the sign of the voltage, without loss of energy.) This architecture has subsequently been referred to as a “current-modulating” or “Power Packet Switching” architecture. Bidirectional power switches are used to provide a full bipolar (reversible) connection from each of multiple lines, at each port, to the rails connected to the link inductor and its capacitor. The basic operation of this architecture is shown, in the context of the three-phase to three-phase example of patent FIG. 1, in the sequence of drawings from patent FIG. 12a to patent FIG. 12j. 
The ports of this converter can be AC or DC, and will normally be bidirectional (at least for AC ports). Individual lines of each port are each connected to a “phase leg,” i.e. a pair of switches which permit that line to be connected to either of two “rails” (i.e. the two conductors which are connected to the two ends of the link inductor). It is important to note that these switches are bidirectional, so that there are four current flows possible in each phase leg: the line can source current to either rail, or can sink current from either rail.
Many different improvements and variations are shown in the basic patent. For example, variable-frequency drive is shown (for controlling a three-phase motor from a three-phase power line), DC and single-phase ports are shown (patent FIG. 21), as well as three- and four-port systems, applications to photovoltaic systems (patent FIG. 23), applications to Hybrid Electric vehicles (patent FIG. 24), applications to power conditioning (patent FIG. 29), half-bridge configurations (patent FIGS. 25 and 26), systems where a transformer is included (to segment the rails, and allow different operating voltages at different ports) (patent FIG. 22), and power combining (patent FIG. 28).
Improvements and modifications of this basic architecture have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,391,033, 8,295,069, 8,531,858, and 8,461,718, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The term “converter” has sometimes been used to refer specifically to DC-to-DC converters, as distinct from DC-AC “inverters” and/or AC-AC frequency-changing “cycloconverters.” However, in the present application the word converter is used more generally, to refer to all of these types and more, and especially to converters using a current-modulating or power-packet-switching architecture.
Current-modulating power converters can convert DC to DC, DC to AC, and AC-AC, and are suitable for applications including, e.g., line power conditioners, battery chargers, hybrid vehicle power systems, solar power systems, motor drives, and utility power conversion.
Numerous techniques have been proposed for electronic conversion of electric power from one form into another. A technique in common commercial usage for operating three phase induction motors at variable frequency and voltage off of fixed frequency and voltage utility power is the AC-DC-AC technique of the input diode bridge, DC-link capacitor, and the output active switch bridge, under pulse-width modulation control. However, such an AC-DC-AC conversion technique is problematic, as explained in U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,196.